Some Girls
by BlindBandit39
Summary: Songfic! Yes, this is Zuko/Toph. Don't like, don't read. Flames will be used to make cupcakes. Song: Some Girls. Rights belong to Once On This Island. Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan. I OWN NOTHING! enjoy :


_Some girls take hours_

_To paint every perfect nail_

"Are you ready yet, Mai?" I asked. She looked over at me, a look of almost-hidden disdain on her usually blank face.

"Give me a few more minutes, Zuko. This takes time, you know", she said monotonously, waving her black nail polish in the air, as if to show me the point. I banged my head off the hard desk in the corner.

"You've been at this for hours", I moaned quietly, but quickly shut up after another scathing glare.

_Fragrant as flowers_

_All powdered and prim and pale_

"Ready", she said, looping her arm through mine. I took a deep breath to prepare myself, and promptly choked.

"You alright?" she asked, her pale face close to mine. I could actually see the pounds of make-up she puts on her face.

"Yes", I said tightly, not daring to take another breath of that horrid, overwhelming perfume.

_But you are as wild as that wind-blown tree_

_As dark and as deep as the midnight sea_

"That was…nice", I forced out as we entered the Fire Nation Palace. She gave a small nod and continued to walk. I sighed and followed after her. We got to our chambers, and I went onto the balcony to get some air while she changed. I looked down onto the courtyard and saw a small figure with a dark head laying on the grass. Smiling to myself, I remembered all the times she's saved my sorry butt. The force and beauty she held was intense, but she had a soft side. Granted, she rarely showed it. But it existed. I wondered if I would ever have the courage to tell Toph Bei Fong I love her.

_While they're busy dressing_

_You lie here warm and bold_

"Hey Sparky."

I looked down the corridor where Toph was sprawled on a lounge chair. I chuckled to myself. The elders would have a fit if they ever heard this dirty, lowly earthbender call the crowned prince of the Fire Nation "Sparky".

"Hey Toph", I said, sitting down next to her.

"Where's the Queen of Doom?" she asked.

"Getting fitted for the party we're having next week", I said rolling my eyes and taking careful note of how Toph's face scrunched up in distaste.

"Dresses. Ugh."

_Some girls you picture_

She was exactly what I wanted. I saw her in my dreams, and in my thoughts. She seemed to pop up everywhere I turned.

_Some you hold_

But it was not her who I was holding every night.

_Some girls take courses_

_At all the best schools in France_

_Rising their horses_

_And learning their modern dance_

"So I have my lessons in school, then I'm going ostrich-horse riding with Ty-Lee, and then I have dance for preparation for the party", Mai said, plotting her day. I knew that we wouldn't have any time to be together. As usual.

_They're clever and cultured and worldly wise_

"…therefore, it would be a bad idea to just barge into the rebel forces like that. You need to take into account their traps and ways of fighting", she said. I nodded. I hated to admit it, but she knew what she was talking about. But that was thanks to her schooling. You can understand cultures and traditions without really understanding people.

_But you see the world_

_Through a child's wide eyes_

"Sparky, I don't want to", she said stubbornly, walking away.

"Are you afraid?" I asked, knowing just how to push her buttons. Like I predicted, she froze, before slowly turning around.

"I am most definitely NOT afraid. I'll show you", she grumbled, stalking towards me. I smirked before gently taking a small white dove from her perch.

"You have to be still and quiet. Don't make sudden movements", I told her warningly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just gimme the bird", she muttered, screwing up her face as if it would be the most painful thing in the world to have a bird sit on her arm. I almost chuckled but stopped myself just in time. She wouldn't thank me for that. I put it carefully on her thin shoulders, and it chirped a musical chirp. Toph's face of disgust dissolved.

"It's vibrations…they're beautiful", she said in awe, her eyes wide. "It's like nothing I've ever seen…or, well, felt."

My mood lifted just from bringing her joy.

_While their dreams are grand ones_

"Oh! And the tables can be red and black covered, alternating, of course. The curtains will be gold. I want the music to be…"

I sighed. I've been doing that a lot lately.

_You want what's just in reach_

I looked at the blind girl, who was fuming.

"So your parents are just going to cart you away? You're just going to let them?" I asked her. She glared at me with her sightless eyes. It was quite unnerving.

"No, I will not. I'm going to have my freedom. It's so close, I can feel it."

I noticed I never sighed around her.

_Some girls you learn from_

"What does the sunset look like?" Toph asked me as we were sitting by the turtle-duck pond late in the day. I shrugged.

"It's nothing important. Just a bunch of colors." What I got from my response was one of the hardest punches I've ever received from her. In a flash, she was up and towering over me. Yes, I was in fact scared for my life.

"Nothing important?" she growled in my face. "I've never seen color in my life! Any day you could lose your vision, or you palace, or your life. And you'd wish you were grateful for it. I'd give my left leg to be able to see for a day. Don't you ever say it's nothing special, Zuko. Not around me." She stomped away, leaving me confused, but with more knowledge than before.

_Some you teach_

"No, Mai. MAI. Listen to me. You have to learn how to control your anger. That cook did NOT mean to screw up your dinner. It was a complete accident that he burned it. Life ISN'T perfect." I remembered what Toph said to me a few days ago. "Be glad you even have food. You could be starving on the streets any day now."

She broke out of my grip and stalked away.

_You are not small talk or shiny cars_

"No. I don't want to get into the carriage. I'll just walk. I hate those things", Toph said, stubborn as always.

"Come on, Toph. Please? For me?" I begged.

"I can't see in them! Having my sight taken away is like taking my soul away. That would be like taken your bending away. You'd hate it! Trust me. Miss Happy-Go-Lucky took mine away in Ba Sing Se. I refuse to feel that way for as long as I live."

"Sweet Agni, Toph! Can't you go through one day without saying something Uncle would say?"

_Or mirrors or French cologne_

"What's the point? I can't see myself anyway. I don't want to waste my time."

I watched helplessly as Katara tried to force Toph into a dress.

"Please Toph? I won't ask any more of you", Katara begged.

"Fine. Close your eyes, Sparky", she told me. I obliged unwillingly. As I heard a rustle of clothes, I imagined what Toph would look like in just her undergarments. I curse my teenage mind. But, I bet she'd be beautiful…I swallowed harshly.

"Alright. We're good, Zuko", Katara announced. My jaw unhinged. Toph was wearing a deep green gown, embroidered with gold flowers. It wasn't extravagant, but it was perfect for her. Katara gave me a knowing look when she saw me staring at Toph. I quickly closed my mouth.

"How do I look, Sunshine?" She asked, spinning in an exaggerated circle.

"Beautiful", I whispered. She stopped spinning abruptly. Her cheeks reddened, and there was an uncomfortable pause.

"How about perfume, Toph?"

"KATARA!"

_You are the river the moon the stars_

_You're no one else_

_I've ever known_

We laid on the grass beside a small river at night. I looked at the moon and stars and wondered (not for the first time) how one tiny girl could hold so much strength and beauty and depth. She was soothing as the little creek, yet can become rough and enraged if provoked. She shines like the stars, not only at night, but always. She was as pale and beautiful as the moon. I looked at her and knew she was the one.

"You know, Toph, you're like nobody else I've ever known."

I swear I saw her blush.

_Some girls take pleasure_

_In buying a fine trousseau_

_Counting each treasure and tying each tiny bow_

"Zuko! There were supposed to be ten chairs at each table! This one has nine!" Mai complained from across the room.

"I'll get right on that", I said lazily.

"Everything has to be perfect. I have my dowry ready and…"

Blah, blah, blah.

_They hold their futures with perfumed hands_

She held my hand as we strolled through the gardens. She was my future, as I was hers. Nothing I could do about it. Although…I could do something about the ungodly amounts of perfume she wore in a sad attempt to impress me.

_While you face the future with no demands_

"Anything you want in your life, Toph?" I asked as we sat in my chambers.

"Nah. Can't think of anything. I just want my friends and freedom", she said without realizing the amazing difference between her and Mai.

_Some girls expect things others think nothing of_

We were in a fight. Again.

"Well, what DO you want, then, Toph?" I yelled.

"Agni, Zuko. I dunno. I just want you to always be there for me. Is your love to much to ask for?" She covered up her mouth when it registered that she said "love".

"Maybe it is. Nobody's ever expected love from me", I replied heatedly.

"Not even Mai?" I was surprised at how soft her voice had become.

"Not even Mai."

_Some girls you marry_

"You may kiss the bride."

I leaned in and gave Mai the kiss that sealed our future. But even as we took the first step in life together, my eyes were hooked on a little blind earthbender sitting in the front row.

And I was certain her sightless eyes were on me.

_Some you love_


End file.
